


dead by daylight | glimpses into the fog

by snowslasherr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowslasherr/pseuds/snowslasherr
Summary: short fic things i don't post on my tumblr! request either in the comments or on my tumblr (snowslasherr) requests are always open!
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Reader, Adiris | The Plague/Reader, Amanda Young/You, Anna | The Huntress/You, Ashley Williams/Reader, Claudette Morel & Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Jake Park/Reader, Jane Romero/Reader, Kate Denson/Reader, Laurie Strode/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader, Lisa Sherwood | The Hag/You, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/You, Meg Thomas/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Nancy Wheeler & Reader, Nea Karlsson/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Quentin Smith/Reader, Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/You, Sally Smithson | The Nurse/You, Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

hello!! i'm snow and i have no clue what i'm doing here. i write on tumblr but felt the need to post short little fic thingie,, but didn't want to clog up my dash. you can request most dbd characters with almost any situation! i will not write for:  
demogorgon, if it's romantically because demo is just a big pupper  
freddy, ew  
clown, ew

and that's it!!  
also, some of the survivors don't have tags but i write for all of them!  
request in comments or on tumblr (snowslasherr),<3


	2. kate denson | gender neutral s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate denson general domestic stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody asked for this, nobody wanted this. but i love kate don't bully me

Her voice was like heaven. So smooth and rich. You could listen to it for hours. With your head rested on her lap and hers on a tree it was a perfect moment. The little serenity you could get between trials was always amazing, but having Kate sing only for you was better. The small creek beside the both of you bubbled, combining with the sound of running water. It went naturally to her voice, so easily. But you aren't allowed perfection for long in the fog, if you can even get it in the first place. Most can't anyway. 

You were ripped into a trial, the world dimming to black at a rapid pace. A sigh or relief escaped you when you turned your head and saw Kate checking out the map. When she noticed you staring she offered a comforting smile and grabbed you hand, lightly swinging it when you walked to the generator a couple steps away. 

Two generators wailed out, announcing their completion. Yours was about 80% done, when the heartbeat started pounding in your ears. Kate perked up, pausing her work on the machine before leading you away from the area. She could tell you were getting stressed. She crouched down and motioned for you to do the same, and you followed. She kept quiet for a moment, the heartbeat fading away. When she was certain the killer couldn't hear her, she began to hum the song she was singing before the trial. The one you loved so much. Her voice soothed you, sighing and relaxing yourself. 

The killer had only manage to down you twice, and hook you once. Kate saved you every time. Her hair bouncing around her shoulders when she ran towards you was a sight you could get used to. It even distracted you from running away from the hook and the ground when she rescued you. 

Neither of you spent any time gloating at the exit gate like the other survivors in the trial did. Eager to get out. Kate never let go of you hand aside from when one of you were in a chase, or working on a generator. That went for outside of trials, too. She followed the homemade trail shed made to the peaceful spot you were sitting before. She rested her head on your lap this time. The creek still ran and the wind still carried itself through the trees. Her voice added to the calming sounds. The same song, that one you loved so much.


	3. yui kimura | gender neutral s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um  
> idk  
> a lil drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be longer but every single time i tried to save the part after that last paragraph it deleted itself so here we go oop

The pain was blinding but she made it okay. 

The way her hair stayed pushed to one side. The way her eyes shined with concern when she heard you scream. How she'd do anything for you. She was so perfect. 

And when you were on death hook, the way she did everything to prevent it was just.. Surreal. She sped up, blocked the killers path, blinded them, anything. If she could do it, she was going to. And because of her efforts you got away. She did too, she was just strong like that. Strong, and smart. 

So here you were. Waiting at the exit gate, waiting for Yui. And after what felt like an eternity, she was there. Sprinting into the gates with The Spirit chasing after her, trying and failing to land a hit on her. You hand was grabbed and you were pulled into safety, running through the thick fog and back to the campfire.


	4. just an update

hey cuties  
i'm still updating this  
i'm just busy right now a lot is going on  
i'll get something out soooooon


End file.
